


The Soldier's Lineage

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Dad!Fury, Dad!Steve, Director!Dad!, F/M, Multi, bird freaks unite, fang is a troll, uncle Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha dumped the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D.s secrets onto the internet, Tony got to work immediately, pulling anything that related to the Avengers, their personal lives, their friends, relatives and anything with their name on it.</p>
<p>What he found could potentially change everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Revelation in a Chromosome.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post these first chapters to see what people think. Based on what people say and the response I'll decide whether to continue.

The Soldier’s Lineage

Chapter 1: A Revelation in a Chromosome

xXx

Crazed seemed to be the only good word to describe Tony’s behavior over the last few days. Locked up in his lab, and only coming out for quick trips to the kitchen, even Pepper couldn’t get through to him. Normally this kind of behavior wouldn’t seem so strange for Tony, science being his second love now, but even when he was on a kick he never locked up the lab or turned off the security cameras. And when he did come out of the lab he went to great lengths to avoid Steve.

“I just don’t understand what’s wrong with him,” Rhodey began, taking a seat at the kitchen table with the rest of the team and their supporters. “He’s always been tight lipped when it comes to his work, but he’s never cut himself off. Not even when he was working through the worst of his PTSD.”

“Maybe he’s working on some top secret ideas you know, like a new suit or bacon flavored tooth paste.” Darcy added.

“Eww.” Jane cringed, taking a bite of her toast. Darcy shrugged.

“I didn’t say they were good ideas.” She returned to her breakfast.

“I think he finally cracked.” Clint interjected around a mouthful of eggs. “Ow.” He jumped as Natasha delivered a kick to his shin.

“Yea, well, whatever it is, it has to do with Steve.” Sam said. Steve added;

“The last time he came out of his lab he wouldn’t even look me in the eye.” Jane looked at Steve then turned to Bruce.

“You don’t think he’s experimenting with the Super Soldier Serum do you?” Bruce looked concerned.

“He wouldn’t. Would he?” Bucky questioned as Steve tensed beside him. Darcy shook her head.

“No that’s ridiculous. What possible reason would he have for that?”

Silenced rained over them, exchanging looks back and forth waiting, hoping someone would come up with an answer, a better reason. Jarvis broke the tension, startling the group.

 _“My apologies for interrupting, but sir has requested Captain Rogers’ presence in his lab.”_ Steve was hesitant, but stood from his seat and headed toward the elevator. He stopped in front of the elevators turning around when he realized he wasn’t alone.

“What are you guys doing?” he questioned.

“We’re going up there with you, punk.” Bucky told him. “If Stark’s been doing what everyone suspects than we should all be there to set him straight.” The rest of the team seemed to agree.

“Don’t you think it’s a little presumptuous to assume that that’s what he’s doing?”

“No,” Rhodey replied walking around Steve and pressing the elevator button. “If Tony thinks it could help someone or he can learn from something he’ll do it.” The elevator arrived and they all piled on.

xXx

Tony Stark liked to believe he was getting better as a person. Pepper had always been his guiding light, more so than ever. He also liked to believe that when it came to people he cared about (whether he would admit he cared about them or not) he was willing to do anything. No matter how tedious or time consuming that may be. So when Natasha dumped the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D.s secrets onto the internet, Tony got to work immediately, pulling anything that related to the Avengers, their personal lives, their friends, relatives and anything with their name on it.

The amount of information had been staggering, so Tony had Jarvis sort everything into separate files and flag anything that seemed important. Due to the sheer vastness of the information once it was pulled it wasn’t until a few days ago that Jarvis actually finished sorting and flagging everything, and the only flag on Jarvis’ list had sent Tony into full on Science mode. Except instead of science, Tony was basically hacking the world, finding any and all information he could use to prove or disprove what he’d found.

He came up with very little, almost nothing and he knew he couldn’t keep hiding from everyone. Jarvis had informed him this morning where speculation was leading the team. He was tired and strung out and he needed to get everything off his chest.

The only problem was, would Steve see an opportunity or another sign that Hydra had infiltrated his life.


	2. The Blood of the Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what are you going to do?” the sigh that escaped Steve was tired and defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it is, chapter 2 as promised. I'm going to try to keep this story at ten chapters but I don't know for sure yet. I've got four written so far.

The Soldier’s Lineage

Chapter 2: The Blood of The Soldier

xXx

When the elevator doors opened, the team found Tony in less than pristine condition. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair a mess and the dark circles under his eyes gave away his lack of sleep. He was slouching in his chair; head lain back and a mug of cold coffee balanced on the arm of the chair.

“Tony?” Steve called out carefully, slowly leading the way out of the elevator. Tony flinched at the sound of Steve’s voice.

“Before you say anything, I was not in fact experimenting on anything, much less a certain serum.” Tony’s voice was rough and worn and he didn’t even try to hide his exhaustion.

As the team made their way further into the lab the mess became apparent. Papers littered the ground, machines were pushed up against the walls and out of the way, and from the looks of it, Tony dismantled the security cameras.

They all stopped a few feet from him, waiting for Tony to say something. When he didn’t, Clint spoke up.

“You look like shit.” Tony looked up with a glare.

“Thank you Hawkeye. It’s always nice to hear a kind word from a friend.”

“You’re welcome…ooph.” Darcy elbowed him in the ribs.

“What Clint means, Tony, is that you’ve been locked up in here for a week, we’re just worried about you.” Darcy corrected carefully. Tony waved his finger at her.

“You, Miss Lewis, remind me to talk to you later.” He got up stumbling slightly.

“Are you drunk?” Natasha’s tone was unimpressed. Tony scoffed righting himself.

“I am more sober now than I’ve ever been since I was sixteen.” Tony walked over to his holo-table standing on the far side, facing them. “Gather round.” He beckoned. They did, squeezing around the table. “So, here’s what’s going on. After S.H.I.E.L.D.s files were uploaded to the internet I had Jarvis copy everything that had to do with the Avengers and then delete it so no one could ever get a hold of it.” He paused. “With that, I also had Jarvis pull anything that mentioned the Avengers and their support by name. Well, there was a lot. It’s taken Jarvis nearly a year to sort the information into separate files for each of you to go through in private. When Jarvis was done I had him flag anything that could be used by Hydra against the team. He only came up with one thing so far.”

Tony took a deep breath, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. “Listen, Cap, what Jarvis found…it’s about you. Do you want to hear this alone first?” Steve paused, looking around the table at his team. He shook his head looking back at Tony.

“No, if this could affect the team than everyone should hear this.” Tony nodded. He paused to find the right words.

“In one of the files….there was a very…small profile….of a young girl. The picture was blurry but… I could kind of see what she looked like. There was a name for the girl and a…” Tony stopped, his thoughts scattered by exhaustion and apprehension. “There was a DNA profile.” Tony locked eyes with Steve and despite the way he worded his next thought there was no humor or sarcasm. “Congrats, Steve, you’re a father.”

The blood was rushing in his ears, his vision going in and out. He was staring into oblivion and he was fairly certain it was sheer force of will that kept him on his feet. Did Tony really just say that? Daughter? He had a daughter. How?

“How?” Steve realized slowly he wasn’t the one to ask. His eyes found Bucky. Did he ask? “How is that possible?” Bucky continued. Tony sighed.

“Well, without a complete file I can’t tell you for sure, but my guess? Hydra got a hold of Steve’s DNA somehow, it wouldn’t be hard, you were in a war there, I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of medical visits, and when the technology was available they used it to override someone else’s DNA in sperm cells.”

“Ew.” Darcy grimaced. Sam agreed. Bucky’s scowl was dark, the Winter Soldier inching toward the surface.

“What do you know about her?” Natasha asked. Tony’s laugh was bitter which seemed to snap Steve out of his stupor.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned uneasy.

“I… spent the last week locked up in here hacking every government, every corporation I could think of. I looked for her mother, school records, hospital records, a driver’s license. There is nothing except vague records for her college application.”

“College? Where?” Steve asked

“NYU.” Tony answered.

“That’s like twenty blocks from here.” Clint interjected. Silence fell among them. Tony took the opportunity to retrieve the file from his desk. He handed it over to Steve.

“This is everything I’ve found. Whatever happens next is all up to you.”

xXx

Bucky stepped into the living room. Steve was sitting on the couch starring down at the file on the coffee table. Cautiously, Bucky sat next to him, his own eyes staying with the file. After sometime, Bucky spoke up.

“So, what are you going to do?” the sigh that escaped Steve was tired and defeated.

“I have no idea, Buck.” Silence, then; “When we were kids all I wanted was to fight for my country, come home to find a beautiful dame and settle down with a couple of kids. Even after the serum that’s still what I wanted to do.” He scrubbed his hands over his face and back through his hair. “One day it’s 1945 and I’ve just lost my best friend and the next it 2011, my best friend is still dead, my team is gone and the woman I thought I could have had all of what I wanted with has to be reminded constantly that I’m alive.” Steve reclined back on the couch, resting his head on the back cushions.

“That all sounds like a pretty damn good reason to find her.” Bucky finally replied. Steve rolled his head to the side fixing Bucky with an incredulous gaze. “Look,” Bucky breathed. “I don’t remember everything, but I’m getting there, little by little and I do have some memories of us when we were kids.” Steve wasn’t really sure where Bucky was going with this and he wouldn’t be surprised if Bucky didn’t either, but he listened anyway hoping Bucky would say the right thing. “What I remember was happy. Two kids having a good time despite hard times.” He paused moving to face Steve full on. “Look at me now, or better yet, the way I was when you first saw me again in DC. Now imagine a girl, barely legal, subjected to similar tortures, except they didn’t have to wipe her memories, they had a clean slate, no happiness to worry about interfering.”

“Are you trying to make me feel better, because you’re not doing such a great job?” Bucky sagged, losing his train of thought and where he was trying to go with his little pep talk.

“What I think I’m trying to say is maybe she needs some happy memories in her life.” Steve wasn’t convinced.

Before Steve could answer a shuffle sounded behind them followed by a soft thud. “Ow.” A familiar feminine voice grunted. They both turned to find Darcy in the doorway rubbing her foot and wincing. She glanced up at them looking sheepish.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She apologized. Darcy stood awkwardly in the doorway fidgeting as if she wanted to say something. Steve didn’t really know Darcy other than the few conversations they’d had and the nice gestures she’d made, cooking and baking for them. As far as he knew, Bucky was in the same boat but Steve could tell Bucky had a little crush on her. She’d gone out of her way to be nice to him when Steve brought him back despite his past and for Bucky that left a big impression on him. It also didn’t hurt that she looked like one of the pin up centerfolds Bucky used to keep in his footlocker in their army days.

“You okay doll face?” asked Bucky. She nodded shyly a light blush creeping across her cheeks at the nickname. Apparently she shared Bucky’s feelings because shy was not something Steve thought the opinionated young woman was capable of.

“I um… I’m sorry, I wasn’t ease dropping or anything but I kinda caught some of your conversation and I don’t know if it helps but… I never knew my father and my mom kinda hinted at the fact that he probably wouldn’t want me if he even knew I existed. And I guess what I’m saying is, if I found out my dad was as great a guy as you seem to be, I’d want to know him.” She paused then added. “And even if I didn’t want to know him it would still mean the world to me that he made a selfless effort.”

Steve could see the hard lines on Bucky’s face soften at the small glimpse to her sad past. This was probably the closest he’s looked to the Bucky he used to know. He definitely had it bad for her.

xXx

Steve sat alone in his apartment, the file laid out in front of him.

Her name is Max Ride and he seriously wanted to know who the dumbass was who named his daughter Max, since it wasn’t listed as a shortened version of anything.

Her picture, as simple as it was, was beautiful. She had long blonde wavy hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She had fair skin and if he starred at her long enough he could see his mother in her features.

Listed as her home address was a house in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. Tony already checked satellite images. The small complex in the mountain valley appeared to be abandoned, but was lived in at one point.

There was no next of kin listed but a Dr. Martinez was named as an emergency contact. The same Dr. Martinez wrote her character reference. She mentioned the basics, Max is hardworking, kind and resourceful etc. etc., but she also mentioned work Max had done for an Environmental protection agency called The Coalition to Stop the Madness. A profile of Dr. Martinez listed her home address, her daughter, and her practice as a veterinarian.

According to her course records, Max was three years into a degree in Aerospace Engineering. There was list of past and present classes as well and for someone who, by all lack of accounts, had never been to school she was taking some pretty advanced classes. Not to mention the wide variety as well. Anywhere from basic bio-chemistry to film studies. It was like she was trying to learn everything and anything she could.

By the time Steve finished it was nearly two in the morning and the straining exhaustion that settled over him all day was finally taking his last bit of strength.

Steve crawled into bed, resolving to make his final decision in the morning.


	3. The Confrontation on Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had worked out a plan in the shower the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, updates may not necessarily be speedy.

**The Soldier’s Lineage**

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation on Campus**

xXx

Steve had worked out a plan in the shower the next morning. The details were ironed out over coffee with Bucky and Sam afterward. His plan was fairly simple. Tony had provided Max’s class schedule with all the information he handed over. Her last class ended at 5:30. If she went home immediately after, Steve could hope to see her fairly quickly out the front doors. It was Friday so he had no doubt there would be a crowd of students and faculty rushing to get home for the weekend.

The most likely option for her to leave the building was the front door. The back exit emptied into an alley that dead ended on one end and opened into a construction area on the other side. The chances of her going that way were slim unless she wanted to dodge construction equipment and piles of materials.

Bucky had taken Steve’s idea and simplified it, reminding him that Max wasn’t a mission or a target. She was a young woman, who may or may not want anything to do with him. He also pointed out that the only evidence they had that Max was anything but a normal girl was the fact that Hydra went out of their way to give her half of Steve’s DNA. For all they knew, being Captain America’s daughter was her only claim to fame and she might not react well to being followed by someone she doesn’t know.

Steve conceded the point but Bucky’s speculation brought back a lot of what he’d read in Dr. Martinez’s letter. Steve told Bucky as much. “From what I understand, she’s pretty amazing.”

“I thought Tony couldn’t find anything on her life.”

“He couldn’t.” Steve answered. “But he did find her college application papers. There was a character reference letter by a Dr. Martinez. I don’t really know what their relationship is to each other but, the things she described Max as being part of were incredible.”

“Like what?” Sam asked. Until now he’d been quietly making breakfast for the team.

“Well, apparently she was a founding member of an environmental protection agency called the Coalition to Stop the Madness. She also spent six month in a research facility in the Arctic studying global warming. There was a lot of work with kids with disabilities too.”

“That’s a lot of notable work for someone with no paper trail.” Sam continued as Tony led the way for the rest of the team into the kitchen. He looked a lot healthier this morning having finally gotten a full night of rest. “I wonder,” Sam murmured to himself. “Tony, did you read any of what was in Max’s file?” Tony thought about it before;

“Not really, I skimmed her profile but other than that I just stuck it all together and passed it off to Cap. Why?”

“There was a character reference letter in her school files with some references that might be able to help find more information on her.” Bucky explained understanding what Sam was getting at. Steve pulled the letter out and passed it off. Tony read it through.

“Now, why wouldn’t her name come up in the search if she has connections with this place?” he asked himself. He looked up at Steve. “I’ll input all of this and see what comes up.” He explained.

“Do you have any idea why none of this came to light in your first search?” Thor asked as everyone helped move breakfast to the table.

“My best guess? It has to do with her name.” he replied.

“What’s wrong with her name?” Darcy questioned taking a seat between Bucky and Rhodey.

“Nothing, other than its likely not her real name.” Tony paused to take a sip of his coffee. “Let me put it this way. Have you ever met a girl whose name is Max, just Max? No, you haven’t because Max is always short for something. I tried every version of what max might be short for in combination with her last name and found absolutely nothing.”

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that this is the kind of thing Fury would have considered a possible threat?” Clint asked. “I’m not saying she is a threat but this is all really weird.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, Clint is right. You need to be careful with her Steve.” Natasha urged. Steve nodded faintly starring down at his full plate.

xXx

Steve loved October. It was the perfect time of year. Not too hot, and not to cold. Usually, given his high body temperature, he could get away without a jacket. Today he wore one for the sake of blending in, along with an old baseball cap.

At the moment he was sitting on a bench on the NYU campus, perpendicular to the front door of the engineering building. He was skimming a newspaper, casually checking his watch every so often as he waited for 5:30. Across the courtyard Bucky sat on the edge of a stone fountain reading a book he was not at all surprised to know he got from Darcy.

Farther beyond Bucky, Tony and Thor were doing a terrible job of disguising themselves from him and Bruce looked embarrassed at having been dragged along. Steve made it a point not to tell the rest of the team about his plan knowing full well the rest of they would intrude on what he hoped would be a simple meet and greet. He should know by now nothing is ever so simple.

Emphasizing his point, he watched Natasha take a seat next to Bucky while Clint and Sam flanked him on either side.

“Relax Cap.” Clint chided. “This is probably the easiest mission you’ll be on all year.”

“She’s not a mission, Clint.” Steve replied irritated. “She’s…”

“Your daughter?” Sam finished for him. Steve didn’t reply, the newspaper crinkling in his fist. “Just relax Steve, no matter what happens we’ll all be here for you.”

“Thanks.”

Sam’s reassurances did little for Steve nerves as 5:30 finally rolled around and a large mass of students and faculty filed out of the building. Within fifteen minutes the crowd had thinned out leaving one small group off to the side of the door while the rest moved farther away. Steve was beginning to worry that he’d missed her completely when low and behold she walked through the doors and out into the courtyard, black backpack off one shoulder and a large portfolio case in the opposite hand.

Coming out of the building, Max took a left heading toward Bucky and Natasha. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve watched one of the young men from the retreating group by the door, stop and turn back. “Hey Max.” he called out, jogging to catch up. Max stopped looking put out by his interruption. Slowly she turned to him.

“Yes, Joe?” she asked. Judging by the look on her face, she really didn’t want to talk to this guy.

“I’ve been trying to catch up with you all week.”

“I’ve been busy.” The annoyance seeping into her tone didn’t deter him at all. Steve wouldn’t be surprised if busy was code for avoiding you. The lack of emotion on Bucky’s face said he thought so too.

“Oh well, no big. So, listen, there’s this big party tonight at sigma Phi, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?” he sounded stupidly hopeful and Steve took a sick satisfaction in her answer.

“I can’t. I’ve got too much work to do.” Max told him, leaving no room for argument.

“Oh OK, well maybe some other time.”

“Good night Joe.” She replied not giving him a real answer and walking away. Steve waiting for Joe to slink back to his friends before he casually got up and followed Max. He was aware of the rest of the team following about ten paces behind.

At the end of the block she turned left and Steve made it around onto the deserted street in time to see her casually step into an alley between two apartment buildings. Steve looked behind him as the team caught up before approaching the alley. The others held back letting Steve take the lead. He stopped at the mouth of the alley, confused when he saw her bags propped against one wall.

Steve looked back at his team conveying his confusion when out of nowhere, Max came swinging down from the fire escape, and kicking out with her feet knocking him square in the chest. Steve felt the mailbox give at his back as he slammed into it, hazily watching as she landed gracefully on her feet. He was sure Natasha would be admiring the maneuver if her gun wasn’t already drawn, Bucky the same beside her. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

“Why the hell are you following me?” Max demanded, showing no indication that she was worried about or had even noticed the team. Steve pulled off his hat as he righted himself. “Ah, fuck no. Are you kidding me?” Steve froze, looking up at her incredulous expression as she looked between all present. She laughed humorlessly. “Look I told Director Coulson last year that I’m not interested in joining your super-secret sausage fest.” She moved back to the alley picking up her bags. “Sorry you wasted your time.”

Max was already walking away when Tony called out. “Phil Coulson died three years ago.” She stopped turning back, slowly and leveling her best unimpressed glare.

“Sure, just like Fury died in D.C., right?” she was gone in the next moment, this time crossing the street ahead of them and taking another left.

“Damn it punk.” Bucky chastised shaking Steve out of his stupor. He ignored the same expressions on the rest of the team and dragged Steve along until he caught up. “We can figure everything else out later. You have to go talk to her.”

xXx

Max had made it to the front of the building she called home when Steve’s voice called out to her again. She turned, exasperated as Steve and Bucky approached. “I’m sorry.” Steve said as he stopped in front of her. “But that’s not why I was following you.” He explained. Steve took a deep breath. “This might sound kind of weird but…” he hesitated finding this more difficult than he thought. “Look, is there a place we can talk privately. What I have to say isn’t something you just blurt out.”

“My whole life is full of things that shouldn’t just be blurted out and yet they were. I really don’t think this will make much of a difference.” Max’s patients were wearing thin. Steve sighed.

“I’m, we’ve found evidence that you’re my daughter.” He finally choked out. Max looked between them, the tension growing between the two men. They were both shocked when Max started laughing. They looked at each other then back at her.

“I’m sorry.” She said between laughs. “I’m sorry, that’s so not possible.” She continued trying to regain control.

“Why not?” Bucky questioned. Max finally stopped laughing, catching her breath.

“Because, I don’t have that kind of luck.” She told them. “That and I’ve already met my dad. He’s kind of a nut job.” Bucky nudged Steve, getting his attention.

“Show her the profile.”

“Right.” Steve snapped out of his stupor. He reached into his pocket and pulled the folded up paper he’d stuck there before he’d left the tower. The rest of the team caught up around then, stopping in a mass at Bucky’s side. He held out the paper to Max and she took it. She opened it dubious of its contents.

They all waited with baited breath as she read. “Well fuck.” She breathed. “Go figure that son of a bitch lied to Me.” she wasn’t speaking to them, more to herself. She looked back up at them sighing harshly and shoving the paper back at Steve. “Well, there you go. You fulfilled you obligation as a parental unit. Be sure to call me if you need a kidney or something.” she rushed, turning on her heels, unlocking the door of her building and slamming it behind her when she stepped in.

Steve starred dumbfounded at the door. He wasn't aware of Sam stepping up beside him until he felt his hand grip his shoulder.

“We should get back to the tower.” Clint’s voice rang out, the usually steady, cocky tone wobbling. Tony’s voice was tight, almost angry.

“I’ve got Jarvis looking into this ‘Director Coulson’ thing.”

Max watched them walk away through one of the lower windows.

 


	4. The Photos in The Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max’s building was actually an abandoned clock tower left standing after the old steel factory that took up the block was torn down to build oft complexes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to let you know these chapters aren't going to come quickly. I'm trying to do a bunch of different things at once, so there's a lot going on.
> 
> This is unbeta'd

The Soldier’s Lineage

Chapter 4: The Photos in The Album

xXx

Max’s building was actually an abandoned clock tower left standing after the old steel factory that took up the block was torn down to build oft complexes. The tower was the tallest building in the residential neighborhood; making it ideal for Max should she need to take off quickly. The mechanisms had been stripped from the clock, leaving the room where they were working, empty and giving Max the perfect place to set up an open concept apartment space behind the windowed clock face.

The floor plan was simple. On one side of the door (which led to a cat walk, which led to the freight elevator to the bottom) laid the kitchen, taking up the whole wall. On the other side of the door was a small section of wall space before cutting off to a three step staircase up onto a boxed in platform she used as a bedroom. On the same wall was a full bathroom and on the other side, directly across from it sat her drafting table. A living room area with a large flat screen, smart TV was in the middle of the room.

Currently, Max was sitting hunched over on the sofa waiting for the Skype call to connect on the television screen. When the call finally connected her troubles were forgotten for just a moment when Angel sent a big bright smile her way.

“Hi Max!” she greeted always happy to talk to her big sister. Even now that she was twelve years old. Max smiled as best she could. Angel’s smile fell.

“Something’s wrong.” It wasn’t a question and Max should know by now that she couldn’t hide anything from the little telepathic. Max sighed.

“Is Jeb there?” she asked. Angel nodded.

“I’ll go get him.” she walked off screen, leaving Max to stare at the far wall where family photos hung. Within a few moments Jeb appeared on screen in the foreground and a very concerned flock in the background.

“What’s up Max?” Jeb asked trying to sound light hearted.

“I got some visitors today.” Max began. Jeb looked curious but cautious.

“Oh really, who?”

“The Avengers.” She locked eyes with Jeb, but he gave nothing away.

“What did they want? Did they ask you to join them?” Gassy sounded excited.

“I think Max and I should speak in private.” Jeb replied.

“I think we’re all fine right here.” Fang told him making eye contact with Max. Leave it to Fang to always have her back. Jeb sighed.

“What did they want, Max?” Nudge asked. In the last few years the young girl had mellowed out, with good reason of course.

“Well, apparently they think I’m Captain America’s daughter, which is ridiculous right? Because that’s you, or at least that’s what you told me.”

“What did you say to them?” Jeb asked remaining calm. She silently praised his composure.

“I told them they were wrong, obviously. I’ve already met my asshole of a father, but you know what? They had proof. They had actual files from Hydra, files you claimed were destroyed.”

“Max, please.” Jeb tried. Her voice was getting harsher and he knew what was coming next. Max caught Fang out of the corner of her eye. His stance was tense, ready to jump the minute she gave the signal. God she loved him.

“Look, I understand the reasoning behind Nudge’s parentage. They needed leverage against one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s top agents if the shit hit the fan. I get that, I don’t like it, but I get it. But what possible use could they have for creating a child for Captain America. Three years ago everyone thought he was dead. So why?”

“It’s not a simple answer.” Jeb began. She could tell by his tone of voice that he’d made a decision. “I will explain everything, but right now I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He sighed holding up a hand to stop her protests. “If I’m going to explain everything, I’ll do it with everyone involved there. The Flock and the Avengers.” Max didn’t reply so Jeb continued. “There’s a four day weekend next week, we’ll all fly out then. Nudge will get a hold of her father and have him meet us if he can and you should maybe think about getting back in touch with Captain America.”

Max took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts before looking back at the TV. “I’m going to say this as simply as I can. You will be here next week. You will tell us everything and if for one second I think you’re lying or withholding information I will take you apart.”

“Charming as always.” Iggy joked and Max knew her glare was wasted on him, but she shot him one anyway.

“Whatever geek.” Max teased. Fang stepped up before anyone could reply.

“You guys mind giving us a minute?” no one argued quickly vacating the room. When they were gone Fang turned to the screen. “You gonna be okay?” Max smiled lightly.

“Yea, I have to be.” Fang shook his head.

“No Max, you don’t. It’s perfectly acceptable to not be okay in this situation.” He told her. She took a deep breath leaning back on the couch. “Why don’t you let me fly out there early? Keep you company.” Max smiled fondly.

“No Fang, you just worry about school. You’ll be here soon enough.” She sat up and Fang smiled at her lightly.

“Always gotta do things for yourself.” He mumbled to himself. “Alright, but if you need anything just call.” She nodded in reply. “In the meantime, I think you should talk to Captain America.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Look I know you don’t really do emotion well.” she huffed.

“I do just fine with you.” Fang laughed.

“But,” he continued. “He’s your father and from what you’ve said he put effort into finding you. I’m not saying you owe each other anything, but maybe you should give him a chance.” Max sighed.

“I’ll think about it.” She told him in her usually stubborn way, which sent a smile across Fang’s face.

xXx

Darcy found Bucky in the communal living room looking through an old photo album from before Steve and his own army days. She still couldn’t get over how small Steve was back then. She leaned over his shoulder as he flipped through the pages.

“Wow, who’s that handsome guy?” she teased when she spotted his service photo. He snorted.

“That, doll, is the one and only James “Bucky” Barnes.” He replied. She slid over the back of the couch to sit next to him.

“No way, can’t be. The Bucky Barnes I know looks less like a heartbreaking GI and more like a sad hobo.” Bucky scowled, absently running a hand through his hair. “So, why so sad hobo?” she continued. He tried not to smile he really did, but Darcy Evelyn Lewis just had an effect on him. He really didn’t want to think about the extent he went to, to hide the fact that he knew her full name or the lengths he went to, to learn it in the first place. “You worried about Steve?” she guessed. Bucky looked at her and nodded.

“He’s keeping it to himself, but I can tell he’s upset. It kind of bothers him how she reacted.”

“Clint said she was kind of sarcastic about the whole thing.” Bucky nodded.

“That’s probably a nice way to put it. She was more dismissive. It was like she could wait to get rid of him.”

Darcy didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t really counted on anyone actually saying no to Captain America.

“Well maybe she just wasn’t ready to hear that. Clint also mentioned how her actions could be considered frantic.”

“You know, I’m surprised Clint could talk given how sick he looked earlier.” Bucky replied closing the photo album and dropping in on the coffee table. He huffed. “Did you know Coulson?”

“Phil? Yea, I did.” she replied and he held off a flinch at her tone. She knew he was trying to change the subject so she let him for now. “He was in charge of the New Mexico site during and post Thor’s arrival. He stole my iPod along with Jane’s equipment and research and when Thor left they returned everything but my iPod. So after getting the run around every time I asked about it I finally just hacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. field servers as Coulson and left a memo to return Darcy Lewis’ iPod.” She laughed. “Well, the next day Phil comes in, with my iPod, and tells me he was impressed by my persistence and computer skills. He kind of took me under his wing after that. He gave me all kinds of ideas on what to do with my degree once I finished it too. Apparently, in one of his reports back to the director he said I had a lot of potential and could prove to be a successful agent.” Bucky didn’t like the tears that were threatening to spill.

“I’m okay.” She told him when he started to fuss. “It’s just, no one’s ever really believed in me before, at least no one who mattered to Me.” she took a deep breath wiping at her eyes. “Anyway, um, it sounds like Max is confused maybe even angry.” Darcy continued. “She didn’t believe you at first and then when you proved it she said he lied to me. So maybe her franticness was just her wanting to be alone to figure this out, or talk to someone she trusted to talk her down.”

Bucky sighed leaning back against the sofa. “I guess that makes sense, but what if after she has time to think she decides to stay away. I mean I know logically that’s her decision but Steve would be devastated if she did that. She’s basically the only family he has.”

“Except for you.” Darcy added. Bucky paused looking over at her. Her eyes dared him to argue with her. He chuckled at her tenacity.

“Yea, except me.” They were quiet for a while and Darcy picked the old photo album up off the table and moved to sit close at Bucky’s side. He blushed when she leaned into his side. She opened up the album and with great care flipped through the pages.

Bucky was in awe of the young woman at his side. Smart, warm, funny, gorgeous, she was perfect. And for some unknown reason she was totally unafraid of him or what he used to be. What little Bucky remembered of his past centered mostly on his time as a young man. That included his playboy ways. Stepping out with different women and just having a good time. He remembered not having any desire to settle down anytime soon, but he knew, deep down that had he met a Dame like Darcy, he would have. Apart of him wondered if he had had a woman like Darcy waiting for him, he would have seriously considered not following Steve into battle.

“Hey Bucky?” she called out, pulling him out of his thoughts. He grunted in reply.

“Pepper mentioned that all of Steve’s personal possessions after he went missing were gathered up and stored by Howard Stark.”

“Yea, that’s where this came from.” He gestured to the album. “There was a lot of stuff too, from books and clothes, even family heirlooms. Steve was the last Rogers until…” Bucky tensed as an idea struck him. “That’s it.” He breathed.

“What?” Bucky stood abruptly, forcing Darcy to catch herself from falling over.

“I know how to help Steve.” He explained, taking the album from Darcy and offering her his hand. She took it, letting him pull her to her feet. He pulled her close and smiled down at her. It was a smile like that, that made Darcy wish she’d known him way back when. “Will you help me?” he asked.

“I don’t even know what the plan is.” She replied softly. His eyes twinkled as his smile widened.

“I’ll explain on the way, come on.”

xXx

At ten P.M. on the dot, the intercom buzzed, pulling Max from her work at the drafting table. She stood, stretching the kinks from her muscles and shaking her wings out. She walked over to the box on the wall, pressing the speaker button and flipping on the monitor for the security camera above the com box. She had to resist the urge to bang her head against the wall when she noticed a familiar brunette from earlier. He spoke before she could, having noticed the camera.

“Look, I know you probably don’t want to see me and I can understand why, but if you just give me a few minutes I promise I’ll leave you alone afterward.” He explained his voice tinny and cracking over the com. She sighed; it probably couldn’t hurt just to hear him out. Couldn’t it?

She pressed the button to unlock the door and sent the elevator down for him, before returning to the apartment. She left the door open for him, slipping a hoody on to cover her wings. A moment later Bucky stood in the doorway. Knocking on the frame before slipping in.

“Hello.” He greeted awkwardly and for the first time Max noticed the box under his arm.

“Hi.” She replied taking a seat on one end of the sofa. She offered him the other side and he sat. The awkward silence that followed made her want to fly away, but she stood her ground. “So,” she finally spoke up. “What um… what’s up?”

Bucky hesitated looking down at the box he set beside himself. “What happens next is completely up to you.” He finally looked up at her. “You’re what, twenty years old, you’ve had twenty years to live a certain way with certain truths and who is Steve to just come in and possibly change things.” He paused opening the box. “I thought that before you made a decision one way or another, you might be interested in knowing the history behind half of you DNA.” Max glanced between Bucky and the box, before scotching closer to peer inside.

Inside were stacks of photographs and old photo albums. Bucky pulled out one of the stacks, bound neatly in twine, and passed it to her. “Those are copies of Steve’s family photos. Most of them are of Steve and his ma and me and my family. We were all really close. I wrote on the back so you’d know who or what is in them. You can keep those. “She nodded, looking down at them while he pulled the albums out.

She sat the stacks on the coffee table when he moved the box to the floor and moved closer. They flipped through one of the album’s first. Bucky seemed pleased that he could explain the stories behind the photos. He told her about Steve’s health problems growing up and how they met. (He had to admit he was curious when she seemed to understand Steve’s penchant for throwing the first punch.) He even told her about Steve’s persistence in trying to enlist and surprisingly enough about how he saved him from Zola. He was pretty surprised at how much he was telling her about himself too.

“I’m sorry; I’ve gone a bit too far.”

“No, it’s okay.” She told him. “If you don’t mind me asking, what did they do to you?” Bucky was hesitant, he hadn’t even talked to Steve about what had happened beyond what he’d read in the files.

“How about this? I'll show you mine if you show me yours.” Max thought about it. They would all find out eventually. Next week to be exact, so it couldn’t really hurt to tell him.

“Okay, but I asked you first, so…” she left it hanging.

“Fair enough.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “Well, after I fell from the train, thanks to the serum I survived, but I lost my arm. Hydra found me, replaced my lost arm with a metal one,” he flashed it at her, wiggling his fingers. “And then they wiped my memory and put me in cryo sleep. Every once in a while they would take me out, send me on a mission, always an assignation and then wipe me again and store for later.” He took a deep breath. “I was the asset, the Winter Soldier and despite their best efforts I was still Bucky under all that. So the first time I met Steve again, my reprogramming went all hay wire and they had to wipe me again before sending me after Steve again. And then of course everything went to hell.” He looked up at her and was almost startled by the pale, pained look on her face. “Are you okay?”

“Yea I just…” she was shaking a little bit as she rubbed at her arms. “Got a glimpse of what my life was supposed to be. Some of the things people said to me growing up just make a lot more sense.”

“How so?” he asked concerned.

“I was told by all these scientists, like they were trying to convince me, that I was the leader of an army, something that would usher in a new age.” he looked horrified.

“What did they do to you?” Max hesitated, starring down at her lap as if trying to decide something.

“If I tell you, can you promise not to tell Steve?” she asked looking up at him.

“Of course, that’s something he should hear from you if you decide to share it with him.” she nodded finally looking back up at him. She took a deep breath trying to find the best way to begin. After a few moments she finally decided that just getting the point was the best way to proceed.

Max stood and unzipped her hoody before stepping away into the open space and turning her back to him. She slid her hoody down her arms and shook out her wings, extending them their full fourteen feet.

“Jesus.” She heard him breath. When she was sure he had seen enough, she tucked them back in and slipped her hoody on. She reclaimed her seat, taking in Bucky’s reaction. From what little she knew of him he seemed disturbed. Apparently a metal limb was one thing, while wings were a whole different can of worms that shouldn’t be opened. “Do you…did you…have a life…before?” she shook her head ‘no’.

“I was born this way. They…manufactured me this way.”

“Manufactured?” Bucky looked like he was going to be sick and she could only imagine how Steve would react.

“We all were in some way or another.”

“There are more?” she laughed bitterly.

“When it comes to us bird freaks, there’s six. Myself and Fang and Nudge were all test tube babies, although we still don’t know where Fang’s DNA comes from. Iggy was stolen from his crib in his parents’ home and Gassy and Angel are still a complete mystery.”

“And those are the names you’re going with?” her laugh was genuine.

“All we had were serial numbers, so when we escaped we got to name ourselves.”

“And you chose Max?”

“My full name is Maximum Ride, like Sally Ride. It just seemed appropriate.”

They talked well into the early morning hours, much to both of their surprise. Bucky left around three in the morning after hearing from Max herself that she would at least try to let Steve in and informing him that her family would be here next weekend to discuss everything. He also decided it was probably a good sign when she joked about calling him uncle Bucky if things worked out. And while he laughed it off, secretly he liked the way it felt.

xXx

The next morning, Bucky walked into the kitchen, where Steve was reading the paper and Clint was making breakfast.

“Hey, where ya been, you missed our run this morning.” Bucky practically chugged his coffee before replying.

“Sorry punk; I was out late.”

“Yea, Jarvis said you didn’t get back ‘til after three.” Clint chuckled, plating food.

“Don’t tell me you finally got your act together with Lewis.” Bucky’s sputtering sent Steve into a fit of laughter. “Now, now, no need to hide it.” Clint continued at Bucky’s protests. “I saw you two getting’ all cozy last night.”

“Really now?” Steve got a hold of himself. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“She was helping me with something.” he defended as said woman walked in. The shit eating grin from Clint was always to be expected, however, when it came to Steve it was a bit unnerving. Especially coupled with Bucky’s apologetic look.

“What’s going on?” she questioned cautiously.

“Bucky was just telling us about how you helped him last night.” The way Clint emphasized help told her Bucky hadn’t told him anything and Clint was just being an ass. Well two could play that game.

“Oh really she drawled, sliding up beside him. Bucky seemed to catch on to her plan, because he smirked down at her.

“Oh jesus, are you serious? Nothing happened, you two were practically on top of each other before he pulled you out of there.” They both turned to him and judging from the look on his face he realized what he’d just admitted to them.

“So when you said you saw us, what you really meant was you were spying on us from the vents.” Bucky accused.

“You are so creepy.” Darcy added. “Like how do I know you’re not spying on me in my room or something?” Clint looked appalled.

“I would never!” they looked skeptical and Steve looked like he was ready to jump to Darcy’s defense, with his fists if necessary. “I swear I know where to draw the line. Besides, I fear Natasha more than I want to see you naked.”

“I wish I could be insulted by that, but I totally get it.” Darcy told him, taking the plates from him and moving to the kitchen table. When both Clint and Darcy were thoroughly distracted, Steve turned to Bucky.

“So, where did you go last night?” Bucky hesitated, which didn’t bode well for any lie he might have been prepared to tell his oldest friend. Bucky sighed.

“I went to see Max.” he explained.

“Oh,” Steve deflated shifting on his feet. “What for?” He shrugged.

“I, uh… I wanted to talk to her about you. You know, give her all the facts before she made a decision about you.” He explained. “Plus, I wanted to know what they did to her.” Steve looked up at him, wide eyed and almost broken.

“Did she tell you?” Bucky nodded. “And?”

“And, I promised her I wouldn’t tell you anything. She’ll tell you herself when she’s ready.” He took a deep breath. “It’s not the kind of thing I want to tell you anyway.” Steve nodded.

“That bad huh?”

“Some of it made the Winter Soldier flinch.” Seeing Steve upset sent a wave guilt through Bucky that made him want to hug his old friend and never let go. “But, I brought her copies of some of your old family photos, so she could see where she comes from. I thought it could help. That’s what Darcy was helping me with last night.”

Steve huffed a laugh and said; “Thank you, Buck. I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes.” Before he turned and headed for the breakfast table.

And just like that Bucky felt more like his old self than he had since breaking free from Hydra. He could almost smell the aroma wafting through the open window from the Bakery down the street. Steve’s breathing is shallow as he recovers from an asthma attack. He can hear Steve’s Ma walking around in the kitchen as she gets ready for the night shift, and the neighbors upstairs are getting home for the day. _“Thanks Jerk, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_ Little Steve calls from the bed where's he's backed himself into a corner. 

“Bucky?” Darcy’s voice pulled him out of his memories. He focused on her, her beautiful blue eyes shining up at him in worry. “Are you okay?” he smirked at her.

“Yea doll, I’m just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing this under the assumption that everyone reading this has some knowledge of the Maximum Ride novels. If not, don't worry there will be a full description of most of what happened to the bird kids.


	5. The True Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Max spend some quality time together in this short interlude between bulky chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT beta'd. I honestly didn't think I'd be posting this today but I decided that what was supposed to be the second half of this chapter would make a better solo chapter.

The Soldier’s Lineage

Chapter 5: The True Father

xXx

Max didn’t like the weekends. There was never anything to do and most of the time she just moved back and forth between tasks aimlessly. This weekend however, felt off. She couldn’t really bring herself to focus on anything and when she did finally settle the restlessness returned not long after. She couldn’t even bring herself to make food, choosing instead to pig out on junk food, which wasn’t sitting well with her metabolism at the moment. She blamed yesterday’s revelations. Who wouldn’t be a little out of it if they found out their father was a national icon. Plus finding out all of that on top of the realization that everything she was told growing up was just eluding to the horrors she would have been subjected to had she not escaped.

Max hadn’t slept much after Bucky left, deciding to stay up and tamp down the feelings of paranoia that tried to take over whenever she replayed everything Bucky told her. Now she was running on about two hours of sleep and way too many bags of potato chips and Swiss roll cakes.

Eventually the sugar induced nausea got her up off the couch, tossing a hoody on to cover her wings and grabbing her phone and wallet before she headed out the door. If there was one thing she knew for certain, a mountain of hearty diner food was the best way to balance out her metabolism and lucky for her the diner just around the corner was always open.

Max stopped short as she came out on the stoop, finding a sheepish looking Steve Rogers starring up at her from the side walk.

“Hi.” He cringed even as he said it.

“Hi.” She replied turning to lock the door. She could hear Steve shifting awkwardly on his feet. When she turned back to face him, he had his hands shoved in his pockets and wouldn’t look at her, as if he were ashamed she’d caught him outside her apartment. He finally looked up at her as she descended the stairs.

“Listen, I’m sorry. You’re probably sick of us just showing up. I… I just… I don’t know. I’ll leave you alone.” He turned away to leave and all Max could think about was what Fang had told her about giving Steve a chance.

“There’s this diner around the corner.” She called after him. “They have the best onion rings in the history of comfort food. I was just headed there for a late lunch, care to join me?”

Steve turned back to her a spark of hope in his eyes. “The best huh?” she nodded, leading the way down the block. Steve walked beside her, hands still in his pockets, ball cap pulled down and heavy black framed glasses firmly in place.

The diner sat on the far corner at the end of the block, the facade was that of an early 50s sock hop, complete with red vinyl booths and classic jukebox. Max led the way in, returning greeting offered by the workers before sliding into a little booth in the back corner. She let him have the side facing the door, much to his relief.

When the waitress came over he listened amused as the older woman teased Max about little things here and there. When she finally took their orders, she laughed in delight at both of their appetites before making her back to the kitchen.

“So,” Max began after a bit of awkward silence. “Did Bucky tell you he came to see me last night?”

“He did.” he replied, impulsively straightening his place setting and silverware. “He said he brought you some photos. Did you look through them?” she nodded.

“It’s hard to picture you ever being that small.” He chuckled.

“Sometimes I forget how big I’ve gotten and forget to compensate for my size and strength. I can’t count the number of times I’ve forgotten to duck or I’ve broken appliances.” She laughed. “So how badly did Bucky besmirch my name?”

“Oh you know, my best friend could be pushed over by as stiff breeze but he was the first to throw a punch. He’s a special kind of stupid etc. etc.” Her impression of Bucky was spot on. She looked thoughtful for a moment. “For a guy who had a lot taken from him, mentally, he was able to tell me a lot with pretty good detail.”

“Really?” the hopeful spark was back in his eyes. She nodded. “He uh, doesn’t really talk to me about certain things unless his guard is down.”

“Kinda sounds like he doesn’t want to upset you.” She told him. “At least that’s how I feel and we’ve had similar experiences. I can’t imagine he feels any better about sharing than I do.”

“You know you don’t have to tell me anything. The fact that you’re having lunch with me right now is more than I originally hoped for given… everything.” She smiled softly.

“Did Bucky tell you anything about last night?”

“Not really, he said most of what you talked about wasn’t his place to tell me. He did mention something about your family, but we were interrupted before he could really tell me anything.”

“What he was probably trying to tell you was that my family is coming out here next weekend to meet with you and your team. The man I thought was my father will tell us everything then.”

“You don’t know everything… I mean obviously you don’t know everything but he didn’t tell you anything?” a bitter laugh bubbled out.

“You know, I’ve spent my whole life listening to him lie to me. You’d think I’d have learned my lesson by now.” She sighed. “He says he wants to tell everyone at once.”

“You don’t believe that?”

“One of two things is going on. He’s either biding his time for what I can only imagine, or he’s figuring out how to get himself kidnapped so he doesn’t have to tell us anything.”

“Wow, this guy’s a real piece of work.” Steve replied as the waitress set their food in front of him.

“You have no idea.” She murmured before taking a big bite of her cheeseburger. They ate in companionable silence after that, finding amusement in how much food the other could put away. When they were finished Steve snatched the check off the table before Max could get to it and shot her smile when she pouted.

“So, any plans for the rest of the day?” he asked as they stepped onto the street.

“Well, I spent most of the morning grazing through all the food in my kitchen, so I’m headed to the open air market near campus for groceries. You’re welcome to join me.”

“If you don’t mind the company.”

xXx

Steve returned to the tower not long after 9:00 pm. Max had made him dinner and despite her doubt in her cooking skills it was pretty good.

The first thing he noticed when he entered his and Bucky’s apartment was the only source of light and sound coming from the TV in the living room. Steve stopped at the end of the entry way hall, smiling softly when he caught sight of a sleeping Bucky, scrunched down in the cushions with his feet up on the coffee table. Across his lap lay Darcy her cheek pressed against his side and the light of the TV casting moving shadows across them.

Silently, Steve moved to the back of their apartment, entered his room and prepared for bed.


End file.
